


无标题

by fishbone9



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone9/pseuds/fishbone9
Summary: ABO设定。但丁尼禄A，维吉尔O（喜闻乐见）主NV，暗线DV五代之后维吉尔和但丁在魔界解决完了事情，回来人间与尼禄一起住的故事。三代时维吉尔被但丁标记过，之后再跳的崖。有NV小巷野战情节，普普通通标个记，平平淡淡做场爱，无特别play。幸福美满，和平共享。





	无标题

“谢谢惠顾，这是您的会员卡和小票。”带着商业微笑的收银员将收银台上的三袋纸皮袋和一大袋白色塑料袋推给尼禄，尼禄也笑着回应她，先将纸皮袋挂在手臂上，再抱起那印着商场标签的塑料袋，走出商场的感应玻璃门，维吉尔站在盆栽边等待他。  
尼禄抱怨道：“还有很多没有买呢，光是衣服和日常用品就已经这么多了。”  
维吉尔像是有些愧疚，他主动抱下了那袋塑料袋，不沉，却不好拿。  
维吉尔不习惯人多的地方，脱离人间生活已久的维吉尔完全不了解时代变迁，他跟在尼禄后面，侧头观察着别人的做法，缓慢地，笨拙地也学着那样，尼禄想看他的笑话，维吉尔犯过几次错误后他便不忍心了。  
他帮尼禄推篮车，尼禄走去哪里，他就跟着去哪里，尼禄试着跟他打开话题，他拿起一桶方便面，说：“这个也要备一点儿，有时候你会不喜欢吃但丁搞的东西的……试下这个味道……啊，你能吃辣吗？”尼禄拿着一桶红色的方便面问维吉尔，维吉尔注视他手上的东西良久，又看回尼禄，平静回道：“你帮我选吧，我都可以。”尼禄拿了一桶辣的和一桶不辣的方便面丢进了篮车里，气氛凝固得让人紧张又无奈，尼禄说：“维吉尔，如果你透一透气的话，就在外面等我吧。”  
尼禄还不能顺利地叫出一声父亲。  
因为都是给维吉尔买的，口味，气味，口感，触感，功能需求都要问过维吉尔，但维吉尔总是不咸不淡地回道：“你来选择吧。”  
尼禄挠挠头发，他想对这些不明不白的需求生气，却又不愿意，他想跟维吉尔说的并不是这些，还有比这更热烈更重要的事情。  
尼禄按自己的品味加上一点想象的父亲气质选了很多东西，跟在抢周五特价鸡蛋的大妈后面，拥挤且无聊地结完了帐，看见收银台黑白屏上显示的排排花里胡哨商品名与最后的总共数字，尼禄清晰地听到硬币落地的脆响。  
今天的部分买完了，尼禄和维吉尔一前一后走回但丁的事务所。  
很少能如此平静地注视维吉尔的后背，他优雅而沉稳地走着，不用担心他会突然跳去哪里消失不见，维吉尔的肩膀比但丁的要消瘦，臂膀也不那么肌肉突出，后颈被白色的头发与黑色的衣领牢牢保护，他执着于将头发梳上来，甚至固执地要与但丁立出不同，长长的外套一直到脚后跟，从腰际分出三片妖娆的布摆，走动时，从狭小细长的缝隙中能窥见其藏匿的大腿，或者臀部。  
热潮暗动，尼禄感觉有什么在跟着维吉尔，一丝一游靠近维吉尔的步伐，流淌在水泥地面里，攀附上他的鞋面，流窜而上，抓住靴子上一条条肆意嚣张的短皮带，越过小腿，在折合松张的腿窝里歇息，在他的膝盖软骨里流连，最后顺着大腿内侧的动脉沿溯而上，汇集到潮湿隐蔽的地方。  
尼禄回头，右手边是一条黑暗狭窄的小巷，空调机在墙面上呼呼作响，水管和翻烂棉花的椅子相依靠，尼禄这才从这闷热的隆隆风声中听到其中咀嚼理智的声音。

 

那天晚上，可能就是昨天晚上，尼禄与维吉尔在这条巷子里做爱，在那张椅子上，尼禄先是咬下了维吉尔肩膀一口肉，之后才标记了他。  
尼禄将维吉尔按在墙上后入了他，维吉尔把额头垫在手臂上，接受尼禄扯着他的胯骨，又按下他的腰，尼禄咬着牙齿，只管把自己灼热而勃大的阴茎插进维吉尔纺锥形的穴口，尼禄从未觊觎过维吉尔的身体，更别说屁股，尼禄把龟头抵上那圈软肉到整根没入，只花了一秒多一点，他未来得及想象就尝到了那流着肠液的拥挤热道，维吉尔的肠道比本人要热情开放，沉重的甬道像浸饱水的棉花，压在尼禄的茎体上，维吉尔漏出一声过于甜腻黏糊的声音，随即咬住了外套的袖子。  
尼禄吓了一跳，他摸到维吉尔的大腿在一抽一抽地收缩肌肉，他张开手指，指尖就碰到维吉尔的囊袋，他惊讶维吉尔骨盘的小巧，又诧异维吉尔下体毛发的稀少，他手里抓着的人更像是毛还没长齐的小孩，而维吉尔不满的闷哼惊醒了他，尼禄在操的人正是年长他十多岁的维吉尔。  
维吉尔背对他叉开双腿，裤子被褪到膝弯，贫瘠的屁股从外套的分叉中露出来，没有太多脂肪的缓冲，维吉尔被尼禄毫无节制的冲撞磕得生疼，尼禄拉开的裤链和散开的皮带都像在鞭打他，他分明知道尼禄只赤裸了这一小片皮肤，还有一个巨大的东西穿在自己身体里。  
尼禄十根手指拷住维吉尔的屁股，机械且野蛮地抽动，每次都只退出三指宽，而后又再一次顶入到更深的位置，尼禄好像这才转过脑筋想明白维吉尔是Omega，维吉尔就是生下自己的那个人。从哪出来的，就是现在自己深入进去的那个地方。  
这条巷子很臭，附近不检点的居民把厨余垃圾丢在这里，包过什么东西的报纸和纸巾，流浪野兽的分泌物，空调机的轰隆，不流通的热气烘热了水泥墙壁，熏得垃圾袋也放出廉价的馊味。维吉尔早就想抱怨这里很脏，可他发不出声音，喉咙跟着尼禄的动作也一抽一抽，舌头忍不住要往外吐，维吉尔好像在黑夜里看见白色的光，是头发掉进眼睛里了吗，还是月亮恰好来到了巷子之中，维吉尔闻不到那令人恶心的气味了，他张开嘴呼吸到的全是都是尼禄的信息素，满满的，代替空气，横蛮地冲进维吉尔的肺里，从里到外占领维吉尔的身体，肺部的毛细血管接纳了这外来的信息素，并将它们运输去了动脉，成分混乱的血细胞饥渴地与其结合，两个半魔人的信息素一见如故，一路喧嚷吵闹，刺耳的欢声笑语捅破了维吉尔的泪腺，维吉尔慌乱又不知所措地流下两行眼泪，短暂的耳鸣后，他才意识到刚刚他打开了子宫的闸口，尼禄的阴茎在下一次冲撞时改变了方向，不计后果地挤了进去。  
维吉尔的大腿炸起一阵阵过于敏感的肌肉痉挛，脚尖顶不住这强大的频率，膝盖也不住下坠，尼禄提了他几次仍是无法站稳，就拖着他的屁股将他带到一张爆了棉花的椅子上，维吉尔将一条腿折起，半跪在椅座上，一只手软绵绵地攀在椅背上，不规则的木制椅背顶住维吉尔的胸口，在他的锁骨上刮出一道道鲜红的痕迹。  
维吉尔感觉体内有热流汇于下体，他摇晃着头，才分清那不是要射精，他要尿了，晚餐喝了汤，红色的，翻着番茄和瘦肉的碎片，谁做的？好像是但丁，又好像是从哪里外卖来的。多余的水分渗出皮肤，被困在衣服之中，口中呼出的水汽，流出的唾液，把衣袖湿了一大片，可他还是想尿，他的尿道是通的，没有被谁堵住，尼禄也只专注于那单一的洞口，但维吉尔就是尿不出来。alpha与Omega原始的交媾会让人暂时失去人伦道德和羞耻心，维吉尔想直接把尿水射在墙壁上，他想到尿会反弹回来弄脏他的衣服，无所谓了，或许他只是被搞到没有东西可以射了，不知足的尿道在回想射精的快感，像在代替尼禄把射进他子宫里的东西赶到外面去。  
延绵不绝的性交终于要到头了，尼禄把头抬起来，扯下维吉尔的后衣领，迫使他在月光下露出那片埋藏宝藏的后颈，拨开他银色的头发，细微的汗毛随着尼禄指尖的运动在颤抖，尼禄从未标记过任何人，他只知道这片皮肤之下是颈椎骨，还有非常重要的脊神经，有人因为被弄伤了脊神经而终身瘫痪，也有人因为被信息素标记了脊神经而终身成为那个alpha的私有Omega。  
尼禄感觉牙龈在肿痛，他嘴里四颗尖牙突兀地伸长了，舌头舔舐嘴唇时能感觉到它们变得锋利，牙冠以完美的弧度将尖锐汇于牙釉质最顶端，这不比野狼的犬牙圆钝，正是刚刚好，用它们刺破手心覆着的温热腺体。  
维吉尔沉默着，几近昏迷地被标记了。

 

什么时候太阳已经落下了，尼禄驻足巷子前好像才过了一秒钟，属于下午又伴倚于夜晚的风抚平了空调机箱的躁动，尼禄正视回前方，看见维吉尔也停了下来，尼禄心虚不敢看他的眼睛，却看到了他高立的领子里，一圈黑色的皮革。

 

尼禄想起来了，他昨晚与父亲去买新的灯泡，但丁的事务所附近没有杂货铺，他们不得已走了两条街区找超市，那时候收银台的人很少，维吉尔跟在尼禄后面排进了队伍之中，他们刚吃完但丁新学的饭菜，饱得很惬意，平静得让人生疑。  
回来的路上，昨晚不是满月，也没有乌云罩顶，只是一个平常得挑不出毛病的夜晚，他们走得很慢，心有灵犀般谁也不说话，他们两个好像在等待什么第三方的打搅，于是维吉尔牵着尼禄，尼禄拽着维吉尔，跑进了那条巷子。

买回的灯泡还是碎了，如同月光被夜云分开了一片片，他们互相搀扶走回了事务所。  
事务所里一片漆黑，但丁肯定等不到他们就先回去睡觉了。即使没有灯，他们还是能看到桌子上没有洗的碗碟。  
尼禄想把维吉尔带回自己房间，维吉尔站也站不稳，走也走不直，一摇一摆甩开了尼禄的手，径自走去了卫生间，卫生间的灯还没有坏掉。  
尼禄仓皇逃回了房间，倒在床上就睡死了过去。

 

“你发生什么了……”维吉尔出声安慰他，尼禄想到传说中的灵魂伴侣可以感受到彼此的情绪波动，这太玄乎了。

 

alpha与Omega之间的标记，是为了牢固两个人性与灵魂的联系，维吉尔把尼禄生出来，又与尼禄有了结，通常在直系亲属间是不能完成结的，他们血缘太过相似，导入的信息素不仅不会让大脑欢愉，还会让机体产生应激性反抗。  
但维吉尔在魔界待了数十年，这数十年他被换血太多次了，喝下的恶魔血与他半魔的血液混合在一起，变成一种不伦不类、甚至畸形的血型，他变得可以被任何人标记，即使是信息素不明显的beta，也可以轻易占有他。  
尼禄曾从维吉尔的身上闻到但丁的味道，那绝不是能伴随维吉尔一生的浓度，如此纤细，微弱得如同蒲公英的毛，一吹便散去了，只在尼禄的尖牙咬入维吉尔的腺体里时，响起一声虚弱的电流声，幼稚得如同小孩子的恶作剧，而后便被尼禄浓厚鲜艳的信息素抹杀殆尽。  
但丁确实曾经标记过维吉尔，那时候维吉尔还没有坠入魔界，那是很久远以前的事情了，远到尼禄还没有出生，可是为什么是但丁，尼禄想象不到他们是如何完成这个艰难又痛苦的标记，他们要躺在对方身上，终日头晕、呕吐，死死抱住对方，用舌头舔舐渐渐愈合的腺体伤口，把黑红的鼻血蹭在对方胸口上，浑身发烫又流着冷汗，克服伦理常规和既定的命运，让大脑的反抗机制疲惫得不再拒绝彼此，将但丁的信息素与维吉尔的血液混合，在维吉尔的腺体上留下最终的牙印。  
最先感知到维吉尔的标记消失了的是但丁，但丁现在只能把他看作同血缘的哥哥，但丁以酸涩复杂的心情宣布维吉尔已经失去了标记。在维吉尔这个年龄还没有被标记的情况极少见，他再不会像17、8岁的少年一样随时陷入发情期，他独特的半魔腺体不容许普通人类的侵扰，也无法被低劣的恶魔标记，能有资格让他死心塌地的只有与他一样的半魔人，或更加强大的生物。  
几天前，但丁提出要重新标记维吉尔，但维吉尔没有心情，毕竟alpha永远无法体会Omega如烈火焚烧般对某个人的性渴望，未标记前，Omega只是渴望有一个人来拯救他，被标记之后，Omega一想到他的alpha便会毒瘾发作般痛苦，维吉尔不想给现在安宁的生活增添不必要的麻烦，他宁愿自己磕抑制剂，用化学药物把腺体活动压制下来。

 

而他却看漏了站在自己身边这个日渐强大的年轻alpha。  
这个年轻alpha用比他当年还热烈真挚的渴望击碎了他，把他破烂不堪的身体碎得比纸张还薄，比沙粒还小，囫囵吞下后，又向他献出一颗纯洁无暇的珍珠来。

 

尼禄看向他的眼睛，说：“没事，我们回家吧，父亲。”

**Author's Note:**

> 维吉尔第一次愿意被但丁标记是不想在发情期时被恶魔打扰，恶魔是不会靠近被标记了的Omega的，到底维吉尔有无把但丁当工具人那还不一定，谁没事干愿意被弟弟强行标记。  
> 后面维吉尔拒绝了但丁的重新标记是不想再次承受对某个人的渴望，维吉尔想尝试的是与以往不同的另一种生活，然而他对尼禄有父亲缺席这一愧疚，尼禄对维吉尔的渴望让维吉尔想起他一个人在魔界时对但丁的渴望，于是某个伸手不见五指的夜晚，维吉尔主动脱下了裤子。  
> 但丁也是渴望维吉尔的，比尼禄的爱要沉重得多，没准他只是少了一个跟维吉尔出去买灯泡的机会。


End file.
